Survivor
by MusicOwl29
Summary: AU after traveling alone for a while the Doctor started to travel with Jack They end up on the Gamestation and when the Doctor is faced with his choice a mysterious figure appears Who is she? How does she know him? If the Doctor ever meets her will he let her in even if he knows her future?


It was over. He was surrounded by Daleks, the Tardis gone. Jack, Lynda, the workers, and everyone else had died. They had all been killed by the Daleks. No matter how many times he seemed to finally be rid of them, they always came back. But this time it was worse, either he killed everyone, on the Gamestation and on Earth, or the Daleks would slaughter the Earth and create more Daleks and then they would move on to other planets. There would be no one left to stop the destruction and devastation of the Daleks wake. Everyone would have died for nothing.

"You really want to think about this, because if I activate the signal, every living creature dies." He had to do it, just like last time, except this time there would be no surviving for anyone.

"I am immortal." declared the Dalek emperor.

"Do you want to put that to the test?" The emperor ignored him in favor of taunting the Doctor on his choice

"I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator."

"I'll do it!" The Doctor knew that he wasn't believable, but he couldn't do it again, first his home, Gallifrey, and now his adoptive home. Challenge, as much as is possible for a Dalek, was evident if not in his tone then in his words.

"Then prove yourself, Doctor. What are you, coward or killer? " The Doctors hands were on the switch, all he had to do was push, but no matter how much he felt it was necessary he couldn't. He looked up at the screen containing the emperor and said calmly for the situation," Coward. Any day."

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness."

"And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels? " asked the Doctor mockingly.

"You are the heathen. You will be exterminated. "

"Maybe it's time." Closing his eyes the Doctor tried to accept it, centuries of escaping had finally ended. He was comforted by the fact that the Tardis was safe, he had sent her to a random location so the Daleks wouldn't find her. He would never hear the wonderful noise of her materializing again.

So of course, the universe decided to prove him wrong.

The Daleks surrounding him started to act crazy. "Alert! Tardis materializing! "

Thinking this was the Doctor's plan the emperor said "You will not escape!" But the Doctor was just as surprised as the Daleks why would the Tardis return? She knew the Daleks couldn't get her, she understood the danger. He was stunned as a young girl, maybe 20 years old with blond hair dressed in jeans and a pink jacket step out of his Tardis. Gold light was spilling out from the Tardis and the girl. He watched in awe as she disappeared and then reappeared right in front of him.

With a touch of fear he spoke, "Who are you? What've you done?"

In a surprisingly soft voice she answered "I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me."

"You looked into the Time Vortex no one's meant to see that." He could feel the power coming off her.

"This is the Abomination!" screamed the emperor

"Exterminate!" shouted a Dalek shifting at the girl. She simply raised her hand and the beam returned causing no harm to anyone. She spoke with a different tone.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here." She raised her arms and lifted the words off the wall and sent them off. Now the Doctor was concerned, how long had she had the vortex in her head?

"You've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn." She turned to him "I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god. "

Who was she, how did she know him? The Dalek emperor still so sure in his victory exclaimed once again "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal. "

The mystery girl's voice hardened as she turned to the emperor," You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them. "

One of the Daleks started to dissolve into gold. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends. ", she declared. The rest of the Daleks followed the first and also crumbled into nothing, their atoms flying away. The emperor wouldn't accept it "I will not die. I cannot die! ", but he too turned to nothing.

The Doctor was filled with shock, disbelief and worry. "You've done it. Now stop. Just let go. "

"How can I let go of this? I bring life." The Doctor felt it, Jack took another breath, and he felt wrong. He could no longer die. "But this is wrong! You can't control life and death. "

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night." she paused," But why do they hurt? " The guilt of knowing that she wouldn't survive started to creep up on him. "The power's going to kill you and it's my fault."

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be. "

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad? "

"My head. " tears were falling from her eyes.

"Come here."

"It's killing me ", she could feel it now. "I think you need a Doctor. ", She had saved him, so the least he could was try to save her. But she backed away from him.

"No"

"I can help you."

"It cannot be. It must not be. She showed me, she spoke to me and told me when I was ready. I have to save you, my Doctor"

"You did, now let me save you", he was starting to get desperate. She was starting to shake and more tears were running down her face.

"Everything ends. Goodbye Doctor." she glowed brightly for a second and then disappeared. All he could do was stare. Who was she? She knew him and had died for him.

He was consumed by guilt and almost didn't notice Jack arrive except for the feeling that he brought.

"Doc, what happened?" he asked as he looked at the amount if dust on the floor. The Doctor's first reaction would have been to run but the shock and guilt kept him frozen. When Jack tried to move toward him he said, "Stay there for a bit", so as to be able to try and get used to

"Doctor what's wrong?" Jack asked genuinely concerned but did as he was told.  
"Honestly?" he asked turning to Jack," I have no clue, but-"  
"Hello?" they both turned to the sound coming from the security cameras. It had to be impossible, Daleks never left survivors.  
"Is someone there? Hello, can anyone help me?"  
Realizing they weren't imagining anything Jack turned to the microphone and called out to the voice," Where are you? Are you hurt?"  
The Doctor went to help Jack locate the girl.  
"I found you. Can you head to the elevator and come all the way up?" asked Jack giving the girl directions to the elevator.  
But the Doctor had stopped listening. He now understood why the mystery blonde knew him, while he had never met her.

There on the screen.  
It was her.


End file.
